


Continuity

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-21
Updated: 2007-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for Anj/Rosesanguina, who asked for some post-DH H/D.  More AS/S than H/D, but it’s there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosesanguina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rosesanguina).



> I'm sad to say that this was likely the last time I had contact before Anj's death in 2008. I still miss her. <3

Draco watched them from across the platform after the train had pulled away and his own wife had apparated back to the Manor. Even now, he couldn’t stop watching him. He supposed some addictions never faded. They just lay in a corner of your mind, forgotten, until something caused them to stir back to life. Like the sight of green eyes and an almost-smile proffered his way.

He knew he shouldn’t expect anything, but when everyone else was gone, and Harry remained behind, he couldn’t help but let himself hope. Especially when Harry approached him.

“Malfoy.”

“Potter.” He was pleased that he sounded calm. Nearly disinterested. They’d been playing this game for approaching thirty years now. Maybe it was time to finally do something about it.

“So it all starts again,” Harry said, and Draco blinked, wondering if Harry had read his mind.

“Excuse me?”

“Our sons? At Hogwarts together?”

Draco felt the disappointment flood him, and he looked away, trying to hide his feelings from the other man. “Ah. Yes. Well, our fathers were as well. Though not for long, I suppose…” The flow of painfully rambling words halted as he felt a hand come down gently on his shoulder, and turned back to look Harry, trying desperately to hide the hope flaring within him once more.

“Maybe they’ll finally manage what we never could,” Harry said softly.

This time when Draco looked away, it was down the track in the direction the train had taken their sons, a soft smile on his face. “Maybe.”


End file.
